I'm Mal-eficent
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: Mal feels guilty about her mother being shrunk to the size she is, so she decides to pay her a visit one night where she's kept, and Maleficent finds a way to magically switch bodies with her daughter. Will Ben, or her friends realize Mal isn't really Mal before Maleficent finds a way to break down the barrier, and allow all of the villains to invade Auradon? :/ Up for adoption :/


**A made up sequel for Descendants. Maleficent spells herself inside Mal's body when her daughter visits her one night, and Mal is stuck in a lizard's body until someone reverses the spell. Will Ben, or any of their friends realize Mal really isn't Mal before Maleficent finds away to tear down the barrier?**

Prologue:

Mal couldn't sleep a few nights after her mother shrunk to the size of a lizard. They had told her where they would keep her, and that they would take very good care of her, but Mal could feel the guilt creeping in her chest. Her mom was in a glass container in Fairy Godmother's office, isolated from everyone, and it was all her fault.

On the fifth day, she had gone to class like she normally did, but that day, Ben could tell something was wrong with her.

"Mal?" He nudged her, as she was twirling his ring around her finger nervously, biting her lip in concentration.

"Hmm, what?" She asked jumpily as she turned around to answer him, putting an over-exaggerated smile on her face.

"You look nervous, — you're about to break skin on your lip, and I really don't want to see blood dripping from your mouth like you're some kind of vampire," he said, rubbing her lip lightly with his thumb. She giggled slightly.

"I'm thinking," she replied, "about my mom." She looked down at her hands sadly, and he put his hand on top of her folded fingers.

"You're guilty?" He asked, and she nodded, "Well that's only normal, she's still your mom and the guards locked her up, and I'm sorry about that. I just couldn't think of another way to keep her restrained from hurting anyone."

"It's ok," she reassured quickly, "it's just a hard change, you know, going from doing everything evilly so I could make her proud, to being good. It's different." Ben nodded in understanding.

"I'm a king now, and that's definitely a hard change," he told her, "it's different, and I want to help you out, I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to do that."

Mal smiled, "Just continue to make me happy," she said, "that solves everything, and I'll do the same for you, my dashing king," she kissed her on the cheek lovingly.

"I love you," he said, cupping her face with his hands.

"I love you too," she said for the first time, and he beamed. They stood there, staring in each other's eyes, before the bell rang.

"See you later, Mal," Ben said, kissing her on the nose before heading to his next class. Mal smiled to herself, unable to keep it off her lips.

"Ok, I heard _all_ of that," Mal heard her best friend say from behind her, "and I'm soooo happy for you!" Evie grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks so much E," Mal said excitedly, returning her hug.

"I wish Doug would hurry up and tell _me_ that he loves me," Evie said, "but I guess he'll tell me when it feels right, which I hope is soon," her eyes became wide as she got a lovesick grin on her face, "he's so perfect." Mal bit her lip to restrain a giggle. Evie and Doug had gotten together after the coronation, and were undecidedly the cutest couple in the world. Mal had noticed Doug's infatuation for her best friend from when he first showed them to their dorms, and even while Evie remained oblivious, had secretly been rooting for them.

"He'll tell you, it's only been five days," she told her laughing.

"You're right, you're right," Evie responded, throwing her hands up in surrender, before walking with Mal to class, "I just hope it's soon..."

. . .

Mal went over what Ben had said to her in her mind. He seemed sincere, he was the most sincere person she'd ever met, and she believed him when he said that he had no other way to keep her mom from hurting anyone. But still, she was her mom, and Mal could vaguely remember some of her earliest memories where her mom was gentler and even _motherly_.

She thought about what Fairy Godmother said, that maybe she could learn to love, because even Mal learned to love. But how was she supposed to learn to love when she was just a little lizard? Mal wanted to see her.

Without really realizing what she was doing, Mal opened the door to their dorms quietly, and snuck down the hall. She had lots of experience being sneaky, but she didn't know how she was going to get into Fairy Godmother's office. _Well_ , she thought, _guess I'm winging it then_.

She only knew where her office was because Mal had followed the guards in when they were putting Maleficent away, when Mal knew they just wanted to kill her while they could. For all they knew, Maleficent would find a way to reverse the spell, and become a major threat to everyone in Auradon.

Still though, Mal arrived at the office, and tried to open the door, but as she expected — it was locked. She fingered for spell book in the bag she'd brought with her, and flipped through it. She found the spell she did when they first arrived at the museum where they were stealing the wand.

"Let me in, and make it quick, open the door without a kick," Mal recited quietly, with almost the exact same words she had used not to long ago. The door didn't budge, "Shit, she enchanted it against that spell, dammit, dammit, dammit!" She banged the floor in frustration while she whisper-swore. Then a lightbulb went off in her head, as she looked through the book some more.

"Unlock the door, I'm in a hurry, just for five minutes, I'll be out in a flurry!" It shortened her amount of time, but it opened the door.

She rushed in and opened the safe her mom was being kept in. She held her mom in her hand, and she looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry mommy, I just can't let you hurt anyone here, I just want you to know that I love you, and I hope that one day you can love me just as much," she watched as a tear fell on Maleficent's head, and Mal swore she saw her mom trying to say something. Then she watched, flabbergasted, as the lizard appeared to be shimmering, and she watched as the shimmering spread onto her, and she dropped her mother, and everything went black.

She opened her eyes after a second, and saw that everything was MUCH larger. Then, she looked up and saw _herself_ standing before her.

"Mal, honey I'm sorry," Mal was shocked as her voice came out of her body, "but you left me no choice than to switch bodies with you. And all that mumbo jumbo about me learning to love," she scoffed, "please. You keep hoping that I'll change sweetie, but just know," she leaned down and pet the lizard's head, "that it won't be soon."

Maleficent put her daughter in the safe, and locked it like it had been before, "Don't worry, I won't let them kill you, but you'll be in here until I can find a way to break the barrier, and fulfill the plan that you failed! Oh, yes, I haven't forgotten about that, and remembering that will just make it all the more fun to watch your face as I kill _everyone_ you love when I get the villains here, starting with that handsome boy, Ben," if a lizard could look horrified, it did in that moment. Mal felt awful, and she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of her mom doing that to everyone. Because she had been stupid enough to feel remorse for her. She felt her body go numb with fear as she heard the shuffling of her slippers leave the office. Shit.

Maleficent was in luck that the students' names were on the front of their doors. In a few minutes she found the door that read: **_Mal and Evie_**

"Ok," she said to herself before entering, "let's review; I'm a 16 year old girl who's best friends are Evie, Jay, and Carlos, I'm in love with wimpy, scrawny legged Prince Ben, I'm everyone's hero, and I'm an absolute disgrace to my mother," she listed before smirking, "now let's do this..."

. . .

 **Hi! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. This was interesting, and actually one of my theories for a possible Descendants sequel, and this was the one that sounded like it would be the most fun.**

 **Two warnings: 1. Guys, I will probably try to be funny, and if I'm not — sorry. 2. I won't be updating very quickly because I have other stories, and I have school.**

 **I know I probably should have waited until I was free to give you all my time, but I was too excited because I freaking adored this movie a lot more than someone my age should ;)**

 **Let me know what you think,**

 **~Molly xo**


End file.
